


October 14, 844

by valisi



Series: Vespers [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Party, Canon Backstory, Canon Related, Drinking, Drunk Erwin Smith, Drunk Hange Zoë, Drunk Mike Zacharias, Erwin's birthday, Eventual Levi/Erwin Smith, Eventual Smut, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valisi/pseuds/valisi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has taken time off for the afternoon of October 14th and morning of October 15th as Erwin requested. He only found out later that it was actually Erwin's birthday. Erwin's plans for the day involve going into town and then going to a bar for drinks with Mike and Hange. Naturally, things never go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	October 14, 844

**Author's Note:**

> Rated mature for language, alcohol, tobacco and some sexual situations. 
> 
> I've posted my submissions in chronological order.

Levi left the mess hall after lunch and went straight to the financial office. The two team leaders in the financial office were still filling out paperwork from the last expedition. 

“Good afternoon, Levi,” the male team leader said after looking up. 

“Hey. I need some money.” 

“Sure,” the male team leader stood and walked over to a file cabinet. He opened the top drawer and flipped through the folder tabs. He pulled Levi's file that showed deposits and withdrawals. The team leader walked over to Levi and handed him the folder. 

Levi opened the folder and looked at it. He was still only getting a quarter of his check, but he hadn't touched his money for several months. Levi asked to withdraw some money, and the team leader went to the room behind him to retrieve it. Levi noticed that the female team leader was wiping her face frequently with a handkerchief. He cringed and look down at the counter. Levi closed his folder and slid it across the counter for the team leader to pick up. 

The male team leader returned and handed Levi his money. Levi took his clip from his pocket. It was empty, and he pushed the bills into the clip before he put it back in his pocket. Without a word, the male team leader sat back down. He looked at the other team leader and put a hand on her shoulder. Levi left the financial office and headed towards the officers' quarters. 

Erwin was waiting outside of the officers' quarters smoking a cigarette. When Levi approached, Erwin smiled. Erwin squatted down and crushed his cigarette in the dirt. He pocketed the butt of the cigarette. Levi still felt very heavy from what he had seen in the financial office, but he did his best to look as neutral as he normally did. 

“Happy birthday, Erwin.”

“Thank you,” Erwin said cheerfully. “You look kind of tired, Levi.” 

“I dislike my bed,” Levi said. Erwin began walking and Levi fell into step with him. 

“You can stay in my chair tonight then. We'll probably all end up in my room tonight anyway.”

“All of us?” Levi asked curiously. 

“Hange and Mike can't take any days off right now, but they'll meet us after work. Mike and I typically drink on our birthdays. I invited Hange this year.” Levi began imagining Hange drinking. 

“That doesn't sound very safe.” 

“If she passes out you could drag her to the shower though,” Erwin said. 

“You heard about that?” 

“Yes,” Erwin laughed. “You're not going to be able to knock her unconscious very many times without seriously hurting her eventually, Levi.” 

“I'm thinking about buying a net for next time,” Levi said. 

“You'll have to disarm her first.” 

“I could.” Levi knew they were headed south. “Where are we going, Erwin?” 

“Into town.” Levi grimaced. “Don't worry,” Erwin smiled down at him. “It's not going to take long. You might actually like this district.” 

“Do they have good food there?” 

“Yes, actually.” Erwin and Levi walked in silence for the rest of the way into town. 

When they entered the edge of the town, Levi began people watching. They were walking through a residential district. Children ran through the street with each other laughing. Levi's expression was neutral, but he was watching the children closely. Erwin noticed and didn't say anything. 

Some of the children ran in front of them and one of them fell down directly in front of Erwin and Levi. The little boy stood and brushed himself off. He looked up and Erwin and Levi were looking down at him. The boy slid backwards to let the men pass and bowed his head. 

“Sorry!” he said. Erwin and Levi began walking again. Levi ruffled the boys hair as he walked past. The boy protested loudly and pushed his hair back into place. Levi chuckled. Erwin looked behind him and saw the children were back at play.

“It must be nice to see someone shorter than you,” Erwin said while laughing. Levi reared back with his leg and slammed his foot into the back of Erwin's ankle knocking his feet out from under him. Erwin fell back and on his ass. Levi stood over him and ruffled his hair. 

“A tall tree falls far and hard, Erwin.” Erwin frowned up at him. Levi offered his hand and Erwin took it to pull himself up. Erwin stood and brushed himself off. He fixed his hair as best as he could. 

“These pants are probably ruined now.” Erwin kept patting dirt off of himself. 

“They're fine. I'll fix them if they come back from laundry dirty,” Levi said. Erwin nodded. 

“So I'm guessing short jokes are off the table?”

“Permanently,” Levi said. 

“Did you notice any Military Police watching?” 

“I'm not being arrested for assaulting an officer right now. So, no.” 

“Good,” Erwin said. “I don't want those assholes talking about me.” Levi raised his eyebrows. Hearing Erwin curse was rare.

Levi continued to follow Erwin at his side. He did enjoy watching everyone go through their daily lives. If he didn't look up to the horizon, he was able to forget that they were all inside the walls. 

“What would you have done if you had not joined the military, Erwin?” Levi looked up at him. Erwin shrugged. 

“Become a teacher like my father, I guess.” Levi thought back to what Erwin had said about people who were same sex. 

“And get married?” 

“Probably,” Erwin said. “I sometimes think that having children would have been fun.” Erwin didn't ask Levi a similar question. Levi would have been in the Underground for a long time if he had not joined the Survey Corps. Isabel and Furlan would still be alive. Levi probably would have adopted whoever wanted to be part of his life. Erwin felt relieved that he had assimilated Levi in the Survey Corps. He didn't want to imagine how Levi would have lived if he had purchased citizenship on his own. 

Erwin took them down an alley, and on the other side was the market district. The entire street was filled with people buying, selling and trading. When merchants saw Erwin and Levi, they began yelling for their attention. Levi ignored them, but Erwin waved and smiled at some of them. Levi began to notice that the merchants were organized according to what they were selling. 

Erwin began slowing down when they reached merchants selling used furniture. 

“I'm looking for a couch,” Erwin said. 

“A couch?” 

“I've been saving some money for this for a while, and I wanted to buy it today.” 

“How are we going to take it back to headquarters?” 

“I can pay for a delivery.” Levi was a bit shocked. He wondered how long Erwin had been saving money for this. 

Erwin stopped in front of one couch and looked at it for a while. It was white and had many stains. Erwin looked at Levi. Levi shook his head. Erwin looked at another red couch a few stands down, and Levi discovered it had a broken foot. 

Erwin stopped in front of another stand that was occupied by a tiny old woman and young man. She grinned up at them with her toothless mouth but didn't say anything. The young man was standing next to her with crossed arms looking thoroughly sour. Erwin stood in front of a couch and looked at it.

“This one?” Levi asked. The couch was a solid blue and it looked full of stuffing, but the shape of the back was ornate. It looked uncomfortable.

“I like it,” Erwin said. “May I sit?” he asked the elderly woman. She nodded. Erwin sat in it and rested his back against it. He put one arm up on one of the arms of the couch. It felt like a very stiff piece of furniture. He wasn't sure if he wanted it. 

“Erwin,” Levi said. Erwin looked up at Levi, and Levi was pointing. At another stand, there was a green couch the same color of their capes. It was a very plain shape, but it looked almost new. 

“Go take a look at it for me, Levi.” Levi walked away from Erwin and approached the couch. 

“Good afternoon, sir!” The man who was selling his furniture said. 

“I'm going to sit on this,” Levi said. He pointed down at the couch. 

“Of course!” The man was ecstatic to see a soldier. Levi sat on the couch, and the bottom sank so far Levi thought he would have trouble getting up. It was obviously broken. He was about to stand but a little girl climbed up on the couch with him. 

“It's very comfy,” she said. Her red hair was pulled back and braided. She patted the seat under her. “But daddy says that we're selling it.” 

“Yeah,” Levi said. 

“You're a soldier!” the little girl said with a big smile. “A Titan fighter?” 

“Yes,” Levi said. 

“I've never seen a Titan before. Are they as tall as the walls?” 

“No,” Levi said. The little girl leaned closer to him, and Levi leaned his face farther away. 

“Do you have a dog?” Levi had backed away as far as his could, and the little girl only got closer to him. 

“No,” Levi said. 

“Stop bothering the nice man, Mia,” the merchant said. Mia slipped down from the couch and ran in a random direction. “Sorry about that. She's always been a very curious child.” Levi stood with some effort. Erwin noticed that Levi had some trouble standing from the couch. Erwin stood from the couch and looked at it again. He tilted his head. The couch was obviously being sold because it wasn't very comfortable, but he liked the way it looked. Erwin looked at the woman. 

“Can I pay you for this couch and delivery?” The old woman nodded her head. The young man next to her left the stand. Erwin assumed he was leaving to go collect a family member to help him with the delivery. The little woman wrote the number she wanted on a piece of paper. Erwin looked at it. It was slightly higher than he had estimated, but it wasn't unreasonable. Erwin wrote the directions down on the paper and handed it to her. 

“Have you delivered to the Survey Corps headquarters before?” The woman nodded her head. 

“This is going to the officers' quarters,” Erwin said. “If you're unable to get anyone to let you inside, then you can leave it outside of the building, and I'll take care of it.” Erwin reached into his pocket and counted out the money. He handed the money to her. The woman bowed her head.

“Thank you,” Erwin said. He turned around and looked for Levi. Levi was standing in the same place and the merchant was talking at him. Erwin approached Levi and thanked the merchant for his time. 

“Yes, sir! I didn't know the couch was for you,” the man said with a wide smile. 

“Let's go, Levi.” Erwin turned and began walking away. Levi followed closely. The merchant called after them, and they didn't respond. 

“Are you hungry?” Levi asked. 

“Yeah. I spent more on the couch than I expected to though.” 

“Pick a place and I'll pay,” Levi said. “A place to sit down too. I'm not poor.” Erwin laughed. 

“What's your favorite food?” 

“It's your birthday,” Levi said. 

“I'll rephrase. Do you have any aversions to certain foods?”

“If I'm going to buy food, I'll eat anything that isn't potato based.” 

“Let's get sandwiches then,” Erwin said. “I know a place.” 

“You really like sandwiches,” Levi said. Erwin nodded. 

“They're my favorite.” 

Erwin led the way to a small shop and he opened the door for Levi. Levi walked in and there were only a few other people in the room. They sat down at a table near a wall. A waitress approached them with a short menu. 

“Hello, Erwin!” she said eagerly. “Welcome back.” Levi took the menu out of the young woman's hand and looked at it. He had no idea what to order.

“Hello, Sonja.” Erwin smiled. Sonja didn't respond and Levi looked up. She was standing there with a huge smile on her face. “We'll be just a minute.” 

“Right!” she said. She walked away awkwardly. Levi looked at Erwin with suspicion. 

“What was that?” Levi asked. Erwin shrugged. Levi rolled his eyes and handed Erwin the menu. 

“Her father will come out to say hello, too,” Erwin said. Levi groaned and crossed his arms. He heard heavy and fast footsteps headed their way. 

“Erwin!” a man said. He clapped Erwin on the back loudly, and Levi flinched. “Welcome back. How is work going?” 

“Great, Samuel,” Erwin looked up at him with a smile. The man noticed Levi. 

“Who's your friend?” 

“One of my soldiers. This is Levi.” Levi looked up at the man. The man smiled but Levi didn't respond with a smile or greeting.

“Kind of grumpy, huh,” Samuel said. Erwin laughed and Levi squirmed and looked away again.

“Most of the time, yes,” Erwin said. 

“What can I get you today, Erwin?” 

“The usual. Levi are you ready to order?” 

“I'll have the same,” Levi said. “With mayonnaise though.” Samuel took the menu from Erwin. 

“Coming up,” Samuel walked away from the table. Erwin smiled at Levi.

“I know you don't like the attention, but I appreciate you being so accommodating, Levi,” Erwin said. Levi felt himself relax a bit even if it was involuntary. He looked at Erwin. Erwin's blue eyes were soft when he looked at him. Levi swallowed and felt like crawling the wall to get away from Erwin's gaze.

“Yeah,” Levi said. He looked away. Sonja came back with water glasses and made another awkward exit from the table. 

“Soldiers are considered eligible bachelors because of their regular paychecks,” Erwin said. “You'll be dealing with this one day too.” Erwin looked at Levi and furrowed his brow. “Well maybe not so much if you're going to wear a face like that.” 

“Good,” Levi said bluntly. Erwin chuckled and shook his head. 

Their sandwiches showed up only moments later. Levi opened the sandwich and inspected it. He moved some things around and closed it again. He picked up half and bit into it. It was delicious. They ate in silence except for the occasional sound of pleasure from Erwin. Levi tried to ignore any of the noises, but he had trouble with it occasionally. Erwin ate his entire sandwich very quickly. Levi slowly finished half and began feeling really full. 

Levi slid the other half of his sandwich over to Erwin. 

“You're sure?” Erwin asked with surprise. Levi nodded. Erwin ate the other half quickly and then slid his chair away from the table. He slouched and it surprised Levi. Sonja came back to the table. 

“Are you having a second sandwich, Erwin?” Erwin shook his head and sat up straight. Levi turned his head away from Sonja. 

“No,” Erwin said. “Levi gave me his other half.” Levi grinned. 

“But you don't like mayonnaise,” Sonja said with serious concern. Levi stopped grinning and glared at the wall.

“It was still delicious,” Erwin said. Levi felt heat run up the back of his neck. 

“Okay,” Sonja said. She took their dishes, left the check and walked away. Erwin stood. Levi snapped out of his thoughts and stood. He took his money out of his pocket. Levi picked up the check and looked at it. Not expensive at all. That kind of annoyed him, but he left the money. 

Erwin headed towards the door and Levi followed. 

“You said you and Mike drink on your birthday?” 

“Yeah,” Erwin said. 

“Let's stop and I'll buy you some liquor too,” Levi said. 

“We'll meet at a bar with Mike and Hange before we go back to my room though,” Erwin said. 

“You aren't going to want to drink anymore once you get home?” Erwin shrugged. 

“Mike drinks faster than I do. I guess it's a good idea to have extra.” Erwin led Levi to a liquor shop. They walked inside and looked around. Bottles of all different kinds of alcohol lined the walls. Erwin went to the section where dark liquor was kept. He stared at all of the different bottles for a while. The merchant that owned the shop did not ask them any questions or even greet them. 

Erwin took a bottle from the wall. It was a dark whiskey. Levi liked whiskey too, but he knew that he wouldn't even get close to drunk. Even pure grain alcohol couldn't affect him. Whiskey tasted better though. 

“This one,” Erwin said. Levi held his hand out and Erwin handed it to him. Levi paid for the bottle, and was glad that the merchant didn't even speak to him. Erwin and Levi left the shop and Erwin led the way back to 

“What time are we supposed to meet them?” 

“We're actually a little late already,” Erwin said. “They'll start without us and we'll catch up.” Levi smiled. 

“What kind of drunk do you think Hange is?” 

“I have no idea, but it's going to be a hilarious night,” Erwin said. “Mike is a bit belligerent when he's drunk, but his coordination is too poor for him to do anything except talk.” 

Erwin led Levi in the direction of the bar. When they arrived, they saw Hange sitting on the ground in front of the bar with Mike standing next to her. Erwin laughed. 

“Mike,” Erwin said. “What did you do to her?” 

“Nothing!” Mike yelled. “We got in there and she took about eight shots all at once, and then she started yelling about Titans.”  
“They're fucking magic, Mike!” 

“Shut up!” Mike helped Hange up and wrapped her arm around him awkwardly. Mike was so tall that Hange had to balance strangely to keep her feet on the ground. He steadied her with another around around her ribs. Mike was stumbling a bit, but he seemed fine. He was obviously drunk too though. 

“Sorry, Erwin” Mike saw the bottle in Levi's arms. “It looks like you came prepared though.” 

“It's fine,” Erwin smiled down at Levi. He held his hand out for the bottle. Levi handed it to him. “Levi was looking after me. Let's go home and get started.” 

“Don't you say a word until we get home, Hange,” Mike warned. 

“What are you going to do, Mike?” Hange growled. Mike stabbed her with a thumb into a pressure point under her ribs. Hange squealed, but Levi was watching her. She leaned into it Mike's hand to exploit the pain. Levi felt a little disgusted. Hange laughed at the pain. 

“I'll take your glasses off,” Mike said. 

“I'll puke all over you,” Hange retorted. Erwin was laughing all the way home. Mike and Hange bickered back and forth, but they didn't seem to be actually angry with each other. Levi found himself smiling every time Erwin laughed. Erwin opened the door to the officer's quarters for Mike and Hange. They were quiet when they stepped inside. 

“Levi,” Erwin smiled down at him. “Would you get us some glasses please?”

“Yeah,” Levi passed Erwin and went to the kitchen. He put four glasses on a tray and took them up to Erwin's room. When Levi walked in, Mike and Hange were bickering again. They were both on the couch seeming to have another power struggle. Erwin lit a candle and opened the window. Levi sat the tray of glasses on the table next to the couch. He pulled the table a little farther away from the couch so Mike and Hange wouldn't knock it over.

“Erwin got a couch, Mike! It's a couch!” Hange said. 

“I know it's a couch, Hange! It's fine!” Mike sighed with frustration.

Levi saw the couch was facing the bed and Erwin's chair was sitting at a right angle next to the couch. The couch looked good in Erwin's room even if it had two idiots on it. 

Mike put a hand over Hange's mouth to stop her from talking. 

“Hange, just stop talking for one second,” Mike said. Erwin approached Levi with the bottle of whiskey in his hand. Erwin opened the bottle. They were all silent while he poured he three glasses half full, and he only poured the fourth one a quarter full. Erwin handed a glass to Levi and Mike. He gave Hange the quarter glass. Erwin took his glass and lifted it. 

“Another year alive,” Erwin said. Erwin lowered his glass down and all four of them clinked their glasses together. Erwin and Levi drank. Hange fought her way out of Mike's grasp and drank the entire glass in one gulp. Mike shook his head and took a swallow of the whiskey. He coughed a little.  
“Erwin, you have strong taste,” Mike said with a strained voice. Erwin smiled and nodded. Levi thought it had a great taste and looked down into his glass. Erwin clinked his glass against Levi's again. When Levi looked up, Erwin winked at him and drank some more. Levi took another swallow. He walked around Erwin and sat down in the chair. 

“My drink is empty, Mike,” Hange complained. 

“No it's not,” Mike took Hange's glasses off and sat them on the table. “See?” 

“Oh,” Hange said. She tilted her empty glass back and didn't get anything. “Mike!” she screamed. Erwin put some more in her glass. 

“Drink slower, Hange,” he said gently. Erwin went and sat on the bed with the bottle. Hange began taking little sips. Mike drank his drink slowly too. 

“This is good,” Hange said. “I mean, not being out and drinking. Being at home is better.” 

“Yeah,” Mike agreed. Levi watched Mike and Hange. They had been fussing the entire time, and watching them agree was interesting. Erwin poured himself some more whiskey. 

“I think Erwin is more handsome than you, Mike,” Hange prodded. 

“Hange, I swear,” Mike said. 

“What!” Hange said. “Do something!”

“I will draw dicks on every single Titan sketch you have!” 

“Don't you dare put gender on those magnificent bastards, Mike!” Hange screamed. “Mike, you are my best friend, but I will kill you.” 

“I'm not your best friend,” Mike said. 

“You listen when I talk!” Hange said. 

“I do not.” 

“Erwin!” Hange sounded like a child. 

Levi quickly leaned over and took Hange's glass out of her hand. Hange attempted to launch herself at Mike, not noticing the missing glass, Mike tried to dodge and almost fell off the couch. He caught Hange's shoulders and put her back on her side of the couch. Levi sat there with the two glasses in his hands weirdly grinning. 

Erwin was uncontrollably laughing at Mike and Hange.

“Erwin!” Hange screamed. Erwin shushed her gently. Levi put his glass on the floor. He stood and put himself in front of Hange. 

“Open your mouth,” he demanded. Hange did so and Levi put her glass to her mouth. He tipped it and the rest of the drink slipped into her mouth. She swallowed and grimaced. Levi put her empty glass aside and sat back down. He picked up his own drink and drank some more. 

“Erwin,” Hange whispered. She began giggling. Mike swatted at her with a hand, but he missed. 

“Hange,” Mike said. Levi laughed. 

“Levi,” Erwin said with a laugh. Levi looked at him. He caught on then.

“Mike?” Levi joined in. 

“What?” Mike groaned. Mike was melting into the couch with a hand over his eyes.

“Erwin,” Hange said again. “How great would it be?” Erwin couldn't understand her. 

“What?” 

“How awesome!” Hange screamed. Mike struck a pressure point in leg with his fist. She groaned and double over with laughter. “Mike, not now. I'm busy.” 

“You are not,” Mike said. Levi raised an eyebrow. He was having trouble following the conversation now.

“Erwin, you don't know. It would be so awesome to have maneuvering gear on our wrists. Like this.” Hange flicked her wrists back and forth. “You see? It's like this and woosh!” Erwin shook his head. 

“That would pull your arms out of socket, Hange.” 

“Don't you censor me!” Hange snapped. Levi adjusted in the chair. 

“So you're saying,” Levi said. Hange looked at Levi giving him her full attention. Erwin watched curiously. Levi held his arms out in front of him, drink in hand. He flicked his wrists in front of him like Hange had but slower. “Woosh?” 

“Yeah!” Hange said loudly. “See? Erwin, Levi gets it. You get it,” She pointed at him. “You know it could work.” Levi laughed. 

“I can't do it anyone, Hange. I can't keep up with you,” Mike said. “You have to stop.” Mike put a hand firmly down on Hange's leg and his hand slipped off. 

“You calm down, Mike,” Hange said. Erwin stood and refilled Mike's glass. Mike drank it quicker this time. Levi finished his glass and leaned back in the chair. Erwin refilled Levi's glass and sat back down.

Hange stood up but wavered. 

“Gotta pee,” Hange said. 

“Nooooooooo,” Mike groaned with frustration. “Just hold it.” Hange sat down.  
“You're not peeing on my new couch, Hange,” Erwin said. Hange stood up again and could barely hold herself up. Levi set his glass on the floor and stood. Levi walked over to Hange and put her arm around him. 

“Levi,” Hange said. “You're the only one that really cares.” 

“If you piss yourself before we get to the toilet, you're sleeping in the shower tonight.” 

“Levi,” she whimpered. Levi rolled his eyes and looked at Erwin. Erwin had his hand clamping hard over his mouth with a huge smile on his face. Levi face forward and tried to walk, but Hange wouldn't move her feet. 

“Walk, Hange,” Levi ordered. Hange started stepping in a pattern with Levi. Levi left the door open when they walked out of the room. They walked slowly to the bathroom. Hange was wiggling back and forth, but Levi kept her mostly upright by holding a hand against her ribs. Levi took Hange into the toliet room. He led her to a stall and put her in it. He closed the door and leaned against it. 

“Pants,” Hange mumbled. Levi heard Hange struggling to take her clothes off. She eventually succeeded because Levi finally heard her urinating. When she was finished, she flushed. Hange took her time getting her legs back in her pants. She stood and pushed against the door. When it didn't budge, she hit it with all of her weight. Levi felt her hit the door hard. 

“Stuck!” Hange screamed. Levi leaned up from the door and opened it. Hange had pulled off her jacket and uniform shirt. She was only in her undershirt, but her pants were fastened properly though. Levi laughed without resistance. He put Hange's arm over his shoulders again and walked her back to the room. 

When they walked back in, Erwin raised his eyebrows when Hange wasn't properly dressed. 

“She took off her shirt?” Levi shook his head and laughed again. He deposited Hange back on the couch. 

“I guess she can't pee with it on.” Levi said with obvious laughter in his voice. Erwin smiled at that. 

Erwin found his cigarette tin and lit a cigarette. He sat back down on the bed with his whiskey and ashtray facing Hange and Mike. Levi sat back down in his chair and picked his glass up. He drank some more whiskey. Silence filled the room. 

Erwin watched Hange and Mike waiting for them to perk up and start talking again. They didn't. Mike had his elbow on an arm of the couch. His head rested in his hand. Hange was sitting upright, but her head hung heavily. 

“Looks like they've had too much,” Levi commented. Erwin drank some more from his glass. 

“I guess catching up to them would take all night now,” Erwin said. He took a drag on his cigarette. Erwin poured himself some more whiskey and drank it quickly. He continued to drink until there was only three-quarters of the bottle left. Levi never finished his second glass. Mike and Hange were sleeping on the couch. Hange laid down and her head landed next to Mike.

Erwin crushed his cigarette in the ashtray. He stood and handed Levi the whiskey bottle. Levi took it and inspected it with surprise that Erwin had drank so much. Erwin lifted Hange enough for her head to lay on Mike's leg so her neck wouldn't be sore in the morning. 

Levi poured himself some more whiskey. Erwin was swaying a little, but he had good coordination. Erwin walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. Levi knew what was about to happen, but couldn't blow the candle out without dashing across the room. Erwin took off his shirt and Levi watched the muscles in Erwin's back ripple when he lifted his shirt. Levi drank his next glass quickly without taking his eyes off Erwin. Erwin unbuckled his belt and Levi felt a familiar heat run up his spine and neck again. Erwin stepped out of his pants and looked at them. He was standing there in his underwear looking at his pants for a long time.

“You're right, Levi,” Erwin said. “They're fine.” Erwin dropped his pants next to the wardrobe to be laundered the next day. He pulled the belt out of the belt loops and began rolling it up. Levi poured himself another glass and drank half of it quickly. He didn't even feel a little drunk though, and drinking so much only made his mouth feel dry. There was only a couple of ounces left in the bottle. Erwin put his belt in the wardrobe.

“We've almost finished the bottle, Erwin,” Levi said. “Should I go get more?” Levi squirmed in his chair.

“No,” Erwin said. “You can finish the bottle. You deserve it after having to put up with those two.” 

“No. You should finish it,” Levi said. He held on to the bottle and didn't make a move towards Erwin. Erwin reached in his wardrobe and took out his sleeping pants. He put them on. Erwin turned and walked over to Levi. Levi watched him the whole way. Levi held the bottle far out in front of him to prevent Erwin from getting too close. Erwin stepped close to him anyway. He took the bottle and tilted the bottle back drinking the rest of it easily. Erwin took the bottle away from his mouth and smiled down at Levi. 

“I enjoyed my birthday,” Erwin said. Levi looked away from Erwin because his eye line was equal with Erwin's waistline.

“Good,” Levi said. 

“Levi,” Erwin said. He paused and didn't say anything else. 

“Yes?” Levi said impatiently. 

“I going to say something that will be difficult for you to hear, but,” Erwin paused again. He was having trouble thinking of the words. “I want to get it out.” Levi rolled his eyes and looked up at Erwin's face. He wondered when Erwin would have a dramatic moment tonight. He prepared himself for whatever shitty thing Erwin would say. Levi glared up at him. He didn't want the night to end on a negative. 

“Do it then,” Levi said. 

Erwin leaned down and put his hands on either arm of the chair. He was right next to Levi's ear. Levi leaned back as far in the chair as he could, but Erwin followed him. Levi's back was against the chair, and Erwin was uncomfortably close to him. 

“Levi,” Erwin said. Levi was breathing a little quicker than normally. Erwin paused and took this moment to enjoy being close to Levi. “I want to fuck you.” The words hung in the air and Levi's eyes widened. Shock rolled over Levi followed closely by strange curiosity. Erwin stood up straight, stretched and turned his back to Levi. Levi slouched in the chair and gasped quietly. “I feel so much better!” Erwin said with a sigh. 

Erwin walked away from Levi. He blew the candle out and walked over to his bed. He picked up the ashtray and put it on the nightstand. Erwin sat on the edge of the bed and lit another cigarette. He laid down in bed facing the ceiling. The tip of the cigarette lit up when Erwin dragged on it. Levi heard Erwin pop his lips together when he took the cigarette out of his mouth. Erwin released the smoke. 

“I've been trying to figure out a way to say that,” Erwin said. “I'm glad it's out in the open now.” Levi adjusted in the chair uncomfortably. “It would drive me crazy if I had to fantasize about you for one more sleepless night. I can relax now though.” Erwin must have been more drunk than Levi thought. Most people would have pursued farther, but Erwin seemed satisfied to just say it out loud. 

“I'm glad you feel better,” Levi said. Erwin closed his eyes in the dark. He thought that would be the response. He was telling the truth when he said that he needed to say it out loud though. It was over and he could move on now. He enjoyed the rest of his cigarette in silence. 

Levi didn't say anything. Levi's entire body felt hot and tingly. His mind was filling with fantasies of Erwin's body now. Erwin saying something like that out loud had filled his head with every possibility Erwin had thought about. He tried to even out his breathing, but was now fantasizing about Erwin. Levi's body was responding to it as well. 

Levi closed his eyes and focused on anything else. He listened to Mike and Hange's deep breathing. That reminded him of sex. When he heard Erwin drag on his cigarette and breathe out deeply, that reminded him of sex. Levi drank the rest of his whiskey and put his glass down on the floor. He gripped the arms of the chair tightly and thought of killing Titans. That gave him some relief. He thought of training and being outside the walls. That calmed his mind and his breathing evened out. He felt irritated because of some of the things he had to think about, but he felt better. His erection had not gone down though. 

He heard Erwin put his cigarette out in his ash tray. 

“Good night, Levi,” Erwin said. He rolled over on to his side and closed his eyes. 

“Good night,” Levi said with audible awkwardness. Erwin hoped that Levi was mature enough to move on from the moment and continue following him. If not, then he had made a mistake, and it would take time to fix. 

Levi adjusted in the chair trying to find a comfortable position. He took his boots off and crossed his legs in the chair. That gave him some more room to relax. He leaned his head against the back of the chair and listened to Erwin's breathing. When Levi thought Erwin had fallen asleep, he relaxed more and went to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't able to write very much about the financial office without making the exposition seem forced. The team leaders in the financial office are struggling because they are processing the beneficiary forms for the soldiers who died after the expedition. Beneficiary forms will be explained further in a future submission.


End file.
